April Fools Kakashi!
by RabbidPoniesRUS
Summary: What happens when you mix four genin, a jounin, and a bottle of alchohol? Read to find out! Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Mario, Pokémon, or any of their characters, But I sooo wish I did. **

April Fool's, Kakashi! Chapter 1: The Plan

_March 31_

_Tomorrow is April 1__st__. Me, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba are going to get Kakashi-sensei good. HehHehHeh. We have it already set up. Every morning, Kakashi-sensei drinks a whole gallon of OJ. Tonight at midnight we are sneaking into the kitchen, dumping out almost all of the juice and replacing it with alcohol. It's gonna be so funny when he gets drunk!_

Naruto put down the journal and faced his three partners in crime. "It's Midnight!" Neji exclaimed. "It's only ten thirty." Sasuke corrected. "Oh" So they waited for an hour and a half while playing Mario Sport Mix for Wii. During that time Neji had to pee twice, Sasuke fell asleep once, and they tried to stop Akamaru from chewing on the wires.

"Let's go!" said Neji. "It's finally midnight!" "How do you know?" asked Naruto. "Akamaru always has to go at midnight." "Wait a sec." said Kiba. He took the dog out and came back. "Nice job Kiba!"complained Neji. "Now it's twelve O TWO!" "Shut up Neji and let's go!" said Naruto. "We have some OJ to spike!"

(Later in Kakashi's kitchen)

"Hand me the OJ." Said Naruto. Sasuke handed over the orange juice after drinking most of it. "Hand me the alcohol." Kiba handed him the large bottle of alcohol. "How do you know he's not going to notice it's spiked?" asked Neji. "He'll just drink it without thinking because he will think it's juice." Assured Naruto. "Plus there is enough OJ in there to make it taste like it." Said Sasuke.

Just as they finished up they heard Kakashi coming down the hall.

"Hide!"Whispered Neji loudly. "Where?" "The closet!" They all made it to the closet just as Kakashi entered the kitchen. Kakashi walked to the fridge, pulled out the first thing he saw, and inhaled it. "Kiba!" said Naruto. "What's he doing? Check." Kiba cracked the door slightly so he could see. It only took him a second to close the door and fall back in horror. "What's wrong Kiba?" Neji asked. Kiba just stared at them with eyes the size of grapefruits. "I think he's in shock." Sasuke stated. Then waved his arms in front of Kiba's face. "Kiba! HELLO! Snap out of it!" "Kakashi's not wearing any clothes." Kiba whispered still slightly in shock. "He's in the nude!" Neji screeched. "No, he's wearing the boxers with the pikachus on them." Then Kiba passed out. "Come on!" said Naruto. "It can't be that bad." Naruto looked out the door. Seconds later…. "He was lying about the pikachu boxers." *_**Thud**_ * "He's out." Said Sasuke.

"My turn!" exclaimed an ecstatic Neji. "No!" said Sasuke. "I can't carry all three of you!"

When Kakashi was no longer heard, Sasuke and Neji with Akamaru in tow dragged their friends back to Naruto's apartment, and then passed out from exhaustion on the floor.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Fanfic ever! **


	2. Chapter 2

_April _Fool's,_ Kakashi!_ Chapter 2: April Fool's!

**A/N: First things first. I think that real Neji is sorta boring (sorry to any Neji fans), so I made him more fun! What's wrong with that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_April 1__st_

_We are about to head over to Kakashi-sensei's apartment to watch are plan unfold. This is gonna be good! We gotta wait a few minutes for me and Kiba to pull ourselves together. We still are kinda shocked about what we saw last night. *__**Shiver Shiver* **_

Naruto put down the journal. "I think I'm ready now." He said. "Kiba, how 'bout you?" "Yeah, let's go watch our plan in action!"

(Later at Kakashi's door)

_***Knock, Knock, Knock* **_Sasuke knocked on the door. "One second!" Kakashi called from inside. "Ya know, I can never look at Kakashi-sensei the same way again." Said Naruto. "Me neither." Said Kiba. Kakashi opened the door. As soon as the door started to open Kiba covered his eyes. "AAAAH!" he screamed. Kakashi had a confused look on his face. "Kiba! He's dressed!" Naruto said. Kiba uncovered his eyes. "Oh." he said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Kakashi asked. "Umm…" HE HAD A BAD DREAM!" Sasuke cut in. "I see…" said Kakashi.

They all walked into the kitchen. Neji went to the fridge and pulled out the OJ. "Here Kakashi, have some orange juice!" he said. "It's spi-""SPECIAL!" Naruto yelled, covering Neji's mouth. "Special just for you, Kakashi-sensei!" he said. "Okaaaaay…" Kakashi said. '_These kids need to get more sleep.'_ He thought to himself. He then drank the whole gallon of spiked orange juice without thinking. Then he looked at the four teens in front of him. They had huge grins on their faces. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Wha-… WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kakashi yelled, confused and a little disturbed. "We spiked your orange juice!" Neji laughed. "With what!" Kakashi asked. "This." Sasuke held up an empty bottle of alcohol, still laughing. "Holy Crap!" Kakashi said. "Why'd you do that?" "Cuz it's gonna be sooo funny!" Kiba laughed. Then he pulled a large video camera out of his pocket. "Not for me!" "Tough munchies!" said Naruto, laughing his head off. Kakashi started towards them. "I'm gonna get-"_*__**Thud* **_"He's out!"

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or will review. You guys are the best! This story is my first sad attempt at humor. Oh well, I tried. Hope you guys like it anyway. Sorry for the short chapters, but I can only think of so many ideas at a time. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

April Fool's, Kakashi! Chapter 3: Kakashi is Drunk

"I think he's getting up." Neji said. His friends who have been raiding the fridge turned to him and walked over. "Really?" said Naruto. "Kiba! Do you have the camera?" "Yep."

Kakashi stood up slowly. Everyone watched in silence. Even Neji. (Dun, Dun…DUN!) "Hey you guys!" Kakashi slurred. "Do you know what's fun?" "What?" Neji asked, ready to have some fun. "Jumping off of cliffs! Let's go!" "OK!" They all ran off to the cliff.

At the cliff…

Kakashi made it to the cliff first, which is kinda sad for the others because he was drunk. "Give me a countdown, guys." "WAIT." Neji squealed. "I wanna go first." "We can jump together!" "OK!" "Look at the water down below. Isn't it beautiful?" Said Kakashi. "It's blue with sharp rocks in it! It almost makes me want to cry." _***SNIFF* **_"Let's go!" said Neji. "Countdown Naruto!" "Five...fo-""WAIT!" said Kiba. "I have to start the camera...Ok, go!" "Five…four…three…two…ONE!" Neji and Kakashi leaped off of the cliff. "WEEEEE!" they yelled excitedly. _***SPLASH* *CRACK* **_Neji and Kakashi climbed back up. Neji was soaking wet, and Kakashi had a large rock sticking out of him. "HAHAHA! You fell on a rock!" Neji laughed. "Yep!" Kakashi said, pulling the rock out of him. "You know what else is fun?"

"ANNOYING LEE!"

At the training grounds…

"There he is!" Naruto pointed at Lee from the tree where they were hiding. Lee was doing push-ups. "…11…12…13…" "AAH!" yelled Naruto. "COUNTING! MY BRAIN IS GONNA BLOW!" Naruto fell out of the tree. "MY TURN!" Kakashi fell out of the tree. "WEEEE!" Neji fell out of the tree. Sasuke looked at Kiba. He shrugged. Sasuke and Kiba fell out of the tree. "51…52…53…" "Okay." Said Naruto. The five of them climbed back up into the tree. "APPLES READY!" Naruto yelled as they started picking apples from the tree that they were hiding in. "THROW!" They started pelting Lee with apples.

Lee looked up at the attackers. "What are you guys doing?" "APRIL FOOL'S LEE!" "What! NO! Gai-SENSEI SAVE ME!" "Tell him I said hi!" Neji called as Lee ran for his life.

"That was fun, but do ya know what's funner? PARTYING IN GAARA'S APARTMENT!" Kakashi slurred. He then ran through the village yelling to all their friends, except Gaara of course," PARTY AT GAARA'S! TWO O'CLOCK!"

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story so far. A special thanks to my sister who helped me write this, and my brothers who listened to me read it a million times. I love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: WHY! WHY! Those lawyers took my laptop! Now I don't own anything! Darn you Lawyers…**

April Fool's, Kakashi! Chapter 4: Party at Gaara's! Woohoo!

Gaara was sitting on the couch in his apartment reading a book. He never would have suspected what happened next. Almost everyone that he knew burst through his apartment door shouting, "PARTY AT GAARA'S! WOOHOO!" "What's going on…?" "Hey Gaara, didn't you hear?" asked Temari. "Kakashi told everyone that there was a party at you apartment at two o'clock!" Naruto popped up behind her. "April Fool's, Gaara!" he said. Gaara decided that this would be a good time to visit his long lost aunt for a while. He picked up his book and left. "Who needs him anyway?" said Naruto.

After that, the party raged on. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji jumped on the couch. Choji raided the snack table. Kakashi ran around with a lampshade on his head yelling "PAR-DEE!" Shikamaru fell asleep. Kiba caught everything on film. Everyone else stood around talking.

Tsunade just happened to be going to Gaara's apartment to tell him something important. She opened the door and was shocked by the sight before her. What's more Gaara was nowhere to be found. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone froze, except Kakashi, who bumped into Tsunade slurring, "WATCH IT NARUTO! GET YOUR FAT *** OUTTA THE WAY!" Tsunade yanked the lampshade off his head. She was about to punch him when Naruto yelled, "DON'T HIT HIM! HE'S DRUNK!"

Everyone looked at Naruto. "How'd he get drunk?" Naruto explains everything to Tsunade. "I see." "Well as long as you replace everything that you break, you can go on with the party." "Really? Thanks Gramma Tsunade!"" Yeah thanks Gramma Tsunade!" Kakashi slurred.

After about another hour of partying, everyone except the four prankers and the drunken wonder went home. They cleaned up the mess and figured out that they only needed to buy a new X-Box, lamp, and couch.

"Let's prank Chunky-loaf next." Kakashi said. "You mean Choji?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." Kakashi said.

At Choji's house…

When Choji got home from the party, there was a large turkey sitting on the table in his apartment. "Ooh a turkey!" said Choji. He went over to it. When he got close to the turkey, Kakashi's head popped out of it. "Was sup Granny Smurf?" he slurred. "AAH!" screamed Choji, as the rest of Kakashi popped out. Everyone else popped out from under the table. "APRIL FOOL'S CHOJI!" they yelled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Only two chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Come back, lawyers! Give me my laptop! *snatches it* Yaaay, now I own a laptop! That's it. **

April Fool's, Kakashi! Chapter 5: Assault on Shikamaru

After pranking Choji, they headed to Shikamaru's apartment, and hid in the tree outside his window. "Do ya see 'im?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was holding a pair of binoculars. "Yes, he's sleeping, in his room, on his bed, which is weird since it's only 6:00."

"Let's get him." Kakashi said, jumping onto the windowsill. He opened the window and jumped into the room screaming, "Booo! I'm a laptop!" Nothing happened. "I'm an air freshener!" Still nothing. Kakashi thought for a moment. "I'm Chunky Loaf! Be scared!" Still nothing happened. Kakashi was getting frustrated. "I'm a leprechaun! Taste shillelagh!" Kakashi started beating the sleeping Shikamaru with his "shillelagh."

Shikamaru woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" "April Fool's! Taste my shillelagh!" "That's not a shillelagh, it's a toilet plunger! And this isn't an April Fool's joke, this is assault." Shikamaru said, starting to get mad at Kakashi. "Here, I don't want this anymore. You can have it." Kakashi stuck the plunger to Shikamaru's face. "Wait, I changed my mind. Now I want it back." He yanked the plunger off of Shikamaru's face. He flew back and hit the wall.

"I'm callin' the cops..." Shikamaru said, board again. It only took three seconds after that for everyone except Kakashi to jump out of the tree and run for their lives. Kakashi however, stayed behind half singing half slurring "Itsy Bitsy Spider," until Naruto came back and dragged him away.

Back at Naruto's apartment….

"I gotta go home." Said Sasuke. "Us too." Said Neji and Kiba. "Yeah, Akamaru's been home all day." Kiba added. Just as Sasuke started off Kakashi latched on to him saying, "Mommy, don't go!" "Huh?" Sasuke said, surprised. "Guess you gotta go home with him, _Mommy_." Naruto laughed and ran off to his apartment. "See ya Sasuke!" "Grr…" "Come on mommy, let's go home!"

**A/N: KrillinFlower here. Appreciate anyone who reads and reviews my story. Only one chapter left. I guess all good (Or bad.) things must come to an end. I'm working on my next Fanfic. Hopefully it won't be as horrible as this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Good news! I just bought Naruto! Oh, no! More Lawyers! I take it back!**

April Fool's, Kakashi! Chapter 6: The Fun Ends

_April 2__nd_

_Yesterday was so fun. Kakashi-sensei is so awesome when he's drunk. I guess I better go check on Sasuke…_

Naruto put down the journal and left for Kakashi's apartment. "Knock, Knock I'm comin' in!" he yelled when he got to the door of the apartment. When he went in, he was surprised to find Sasuke was in a very large fishbowl. "Um, Sasuke? Why are you in a fishbowl?" "Last night, after making me watch _Finding Nemo_, he decided that I was no longer "Mommy" and that I was Nemo." Sasuke sounded like he hadn't had any sleep. "HaHa! NEMO?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

Just then, Kakashi entered the room. "Hey, It's Dory!" he said throwing Naruto into the fishbowl as well. He started to say something else, but passed out before he could finish. Naruto and Sasuke sulked around in the fishbowl until sometime later Kakashi finally woke up. "Ow… My head…" Kakashi stood up. "Why are you guys in a fishbowl? In my apartment?" He then remembered what had happened the morning before. "Okay," he said, "I want to know about everything that happened while I was out of it."

When Neji and Kiba got the phone call from Kakashi, telling them to come to his apartment, they could tell that he wasn't drunk anymore. They wouldn't have gone if they hadn't found out that Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in a large fishbowl in his apartment and weren't going to be let out until everything was explained. Even so, Kiba had to drag a screaming Neji all the way to Kakashi's apartment. By the time they got there, Neji had calmed down.

Kiba and Neji burst through the door. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke saw them, they went into hysterics, pounding on the glass and screaming, "HELP US!" Kiba played everything that he had filmed the day before. "I see…" Kakashi said. "Well, I think I'll go hide in a hole somewhere until everyone forgets about this." Kakashi leaves the apartment. Neji was relieved and quickly fled the apartment. "I gotta go feed Akamaru." Kiba said as he left the apartment. "Guys…" Naruto said after everyone had gone. "You forgot to let us out!" Sasuke called.

On the way back to his apartment, Gaara saw that Kakashi's door was open. He walked in and picked up the camera, which he recognized as the one that Kiba had used to film everything the day before. He turned and left, but not before filming the two hysterical ninjas pounding on the sides of the fishbowl shouting, "SAVE US GAARA! LET US OUT!", and in response whispering, "April Fool's…"

He couldn't wait to post this on YouTube.

**End**

**A/N: Well, that's all for this fic. Thank you all for reading! I'll get my next Fanfic done as soon as possible. Goodbye for now. KrillinFlower is out! Peace!**


End file.
